Normal days
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: inilah keseharian dari chara KnB yang sebagian besar diambil dari kisah nyata Author dan kawan-kawan. HUMOR GAGAL! AU beneran! *digeplakwargaFFN*


**Normal days?**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : inilah keseharian dari chara KnB yang sebagian besar diambil dari kisah nyata Author dan kawan-kawan.**

**Genre : Humor, General**

**Desclaimer : KnB bukan milik Eqa**

**WARNING! HUMOR GAGAL, OOC, TYPO, bahasa gak baku! ETC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Praktek-

Ternyata selain ikut dalam klub basket dan kegiatan modeling, Kise Ryouta adalah salah satu dari anggota karya ilmiah remaja di SMA Kaijou. Dan kini mereka sedang meneliti cara pembuatan Nata de Coco. Bagi Kise, ini adalah kesempatannya menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa dalam bidang sains seperti ini

Tapi Pemirsa! APAKAH KALIAN TAHU?!

Jika tujuan utama Kise menjadi anggota KIR agar Kurokochi kagum padanya….

Biar ditaksir gitu…

"hey! panaskan air kelapa pada api kecil!" perintah sang ketua pada Kelompok Kise, "nyalakan kompor gasnya!"

"Hey! Bakterinya jangan dimain-mainkan!" teriak seorang senpai pada Kouhainya yang tengah mengocok-ngocok botol bakteri

"Ketua! aku tak berani menyalakan kompor!" rengek seorang siswi dengan nada manja

"sama! Aku takut kompornya meledak seperti di film-film!" sahut seorang siswi dengan lebay

Melihat teman-teman timnya begitu penakut –dan tak kalah lebay bin alay-, Kise mengangkat tangannya "ya sudah-ssu! Aku saja yang menyalakannya-ssu!" tawar Kise dengan senyum khas modelnya

"kau memang pahlawan kami, Kise-kun!" satu pujian membuat Kise nge-fly tujuh turunan

.

Untung bukan Kuroko yang memuji, jika dia yang memuji… mungkin Kise sudah berada di surga saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

'E-eh... nggak jadi deh ngefly-nya. Soalnya bukan Kurokocchi yang muji-ssu!'

.

.

.

.

Satu detik…

.

.

.

Kise mendekati kompor

.

.

.

.

Sang Ketua menatap horror Kise

.

.

.

.

Dua detik

.

.

.

.

.

Para anggota merasa tegang, bulu kuduk merinding disko.

.

.

.

Para anggota kini memanjatkan doa,

.

.

.

.

Tiga detik…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat detik

"DUAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Kise berteriak menirukan suara ledakan gas, yang terbukti berhasil membuat hampir seluruh anggota pingsan seketika –termasuk sang ketua yang kini dilarikan ke UKS akibat pingsan dengan mulut berbusa-

Dan sejak hari itu, kise tidak diizinkan mengikuti praktek ilmiah….

-satu jam-

Kuroko menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kali… antara senang dan kesal, meratapi nasipnya menerima curhatan dari sang cahaya, Kagami Taiga.

Begini ceritanya, menurut dang bayangan unyu dan kawaii kita,

Satu jam pertama…

Kuroko yang sedang membaca bukunya, merasa terganggu mendengar tangisan 'ajaib' Kagami

"Ahomineee temeeeeee! Dia lebih memilih Mai-chan! aku benci dia!"

Rupanya kagami putus dengan Aomine, dan saat ini sedang melakukan ritual curhat pada Kuroko. OOC sekali kau.. kagami…

Satu jam berikutnya…

Kuroko sedang menjaga perpustakaan. Mengingat ia adalah anggota penjaga perpustakaan sudah sewajarnya ia menjaga perpustakaan dengan tenang.

"Kuroko! Aku dan Ahomine jadian lagi!" Kagami muncul dengan wajah sumringah

Ok, kali ini Kuroko sudah bertaruh dengan Izuki-senpai dan Koganei-senpai jika Kagami **PASTI AKAN** **PUTUS **lagi **DALAM WAKTU SATU JAM,** ia akan meminta segelas Vanilla Milkshake jumbo selama sebulan penuh.

Satu jam berikutnya –lagi-

Kuroko memasang wajah bahagia, Izuki-senpai memasang wajah mupeng. Koganei meratapi nasip dompetnya.

"senpai, kalian berhutang Vanilla milkshake jumbo padaku."

"sial…kitakore."

"huhuhu uangku habis TT_TT "

"Ahomine Jahat! Lebih memilih Mai-chan daripada aku!"

Sungguh kejam kau, Kuroko…

-Nightmare part 1-

Jika menurut sang Coach, kebiasaan Kagami adalah ia tidak bisa tidur karena keesokan harinya terdapat acara penting, maka berbeda pula dengan kebiasaan kuroko.

.

.

.

Guling sana, guling sini…

.

.

.

Guling kekiri, guling kekanan..

.

.

.

Kuroko memasang wajah mupeng yang hanya bisa dilihat lewat sedotan dari atas monas (?)

Tidak bisa tidur, dan sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk tidur

Kau mau tahu alasannya?

"_**Tetsuya, kita sedang berkencan. Dan kau lebih memilih Vanilla milkshake daripada kencan denganku?" Akashi memasang wajah tidak suka, melihat kuroko asik meminum Vanilla milkshake ketimbang berkencan dengan akashi**_

"_**Tetsuya, selama seminggu penuh ini, semua persediaan Vanilla milkshake-mu akan kusita"**_

"_**tidak ada bantahan! Perkataanku adalah absolut"**_

Sungguh Nightmare untuk kuroko.

-mawar-

Aomine memiliki dua mawar. Satu berwarna merah*, sedangkan yang lainnya berwarna kuning*

Ia berniat memberikan kedua mawar itu untuk kedua orang dekatnya

Jika kagami menerima mawar dengan wajah blushing malu-malu kucing, berbeda pula dengan Kuroko

"…. Aku tahu kau kesal karena kini aku adalah bayangan kagami…" respon sinis yang dilontarkan Kuroko pertama kalinya setelah menerima mawar kuning, "apa kau sangat cemburu padaku jika dekat dengan kekasihmu itu?" dan dengan segera Kuroko memberikan Ignite pass andalannya tepat di perut Aomine

.

.

.

Kuroko pergi meninggalkan Aomine yang pingsan ditempat, sedangkan Kagami menatap kasihan kekasihnya

"Aomine memang bodoh…. Tapi aku tidak sadar jika ia **Lebih IDIOT** daripada Kise"

(*mawar merah = I love u, mawar kuning = iri hati, kecemburuan, **BENCI**)

-Nightmare part 2 : andaikan-

Kise berlari terburu-buru menuju sebuah kelas, seakan ia habis dikejar seorang iblis.

**Braaak**

"semuaaa! Dengarkan aku-ssu!" teriak kise pada seluruh anggota GOM, plus Takao dan Kagami

"ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah tripleknya

"i-ini gawat-ssu!" Kise memasang wajah Horror "i-ini mimpi buruk-ssu!"

Aomine dan Kagami yang memang dasarnya nggak sabaran, memasang wajah jengkel "cepat jelaskan! Bodoh!"

"mungkin Kisechin lapar" hiraukan komentar Titan satu ini.

"ada apa, nanodayo?" Kini Midorima angkat suara "menurut Oha-Asa, Gemini harus dijauhi untuk semua Zodiak."

"A-Akashicchi…." Kise mengambil nafas. Mencoba menenangkan diri

"ada apa dengan Akashi-kun, Kise-kun?"

"Akashicchi kini menjabat sebagai Kepala sekolah-ssu!" Kise berteriak dengan indahnya layaknya penyanyi opera abal-abal, "ia berhasil menurunkan kepsek lama dengan Guntingcchi-ssu!"

Berbagai respon absurd diberikan…

Kagami dan Aomine berpelukan, seakan sedang melihat langsung neraka

Midorima menjatuhkan Lucky itemnya yang berupa boneka kodok legendaris miliknya

Kuroko bengong, nyawanya sudah melayang entah kemana

Mukkun menjatuhkan snacknya, walaupun dia yakin jika itu bukan masalah

Seirin merinding disko

Anggota Uncrowed King yang saat itu sedang mampir langsung menatap horror Kise

Para siswa gantung diri

"i-ini NERAKA!"

.

.

.

"bersiaplah kalian… khukhukhu…"

"terutama kau, Ryouta…"

Ckis-ckis

Kita sudah tahu siapa yang berbicara

-jari-

Satu jari…

"Aww!"

Dua jari…

"khhh…."

Tiga jari….

"sakit…"

"WOY BAKAGAMI! BAJU GUE JANGAN SAMPAI KENA DARAH!" teriak Aomine panik melihat keadaan bajunya sudah tidak perawan (?) lagi.

"BERISIK! UDAH TAHU GUE GAK BISA MENJAHIT!" balas Kagami tidak terima dengan omelan sang kekasih.

Oh… rupanya Kagami sedang menjahitkan lengan baju Aomine yang sobek.

-nightmare part 3 : Akashi-

"_**Aku benci Sei-kun! Mentang-mentang gunting-mu bisa membuat semua orang ketakutan, kini kau mencoba mengancamku dengan guntingmu?!" Kuroko pergi meninggalkan Akashi seorang diri "KITA P-U-T-U-S!"**_

Sejak saat itu, Akashi selalu memberikan neraka kepada semua orang dengan gunting-chan miliknya

Kalian sungguh OOC sekali, nak…

-aturan Puasa ala Gom-

Akashi : **DILARANG BERMAIN DENGAN GUNTING-CHAN**! Ia berusaha menjaga emosi dan hawa membunuhnya. Dalam batin 'setelah buka puasa, kubunuh mereka dengan gunting-chan'

Kuroko : **DILARANG MINUM VANILLA MILKSHAKE SELAMA PUASA**! Kuroko langsung pundung ditempat

Aomine : ** Membaca majalah Mai-chan = MATI**! Sejak saat itu, ia menjadi loyo layaknya kertas.

Murasakibara : **NO SNACK atau MATI**! Murasakibara sedikit syok, tapi ia kembali memasang wajah sumringah mengingat bulan puasa banyak kue-kue langka.

Kise: **DILARANG MENYENTUH KUROKO SELAMA PUASA! DILARANG BERISIK, ALAY,bla…bla..bla**! karena panjangnya aturan kise yang mencapai 20 Km yang hanya berisi larangan untuk Kise, ia pundung dipojok lapangan sambil mewek dan berteriak "Kenapa hanya aku yang diberi aturan super panjang-ssu?!"

Midorima : **DILARANG MEMBAWA BENDA ANEH! TIDAK MEMBICARAKAN OHA-ASA SELAMA PUASA!** Larangan absurd yang otomatis membuat kacamata Midorima retak seketika.

Siapa yang membuat aturan? Tanyakan saja pada rumput bergoyang~

.

.

.

Tbc? End?

Gomen absurd. Cerita yang diambil dari kisah nyata Eqa dan kawan-kawan SMA. Eqa sedang hepi-hepinya bersama kawan-kawan Eqa yang absurd bin gaje ini. Ripiu please?


End file.
